


Visible At last

by kycydzf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>建立在一个灵魂伴侣的名字写在手臂上的世界（自己可见）——但直到他们相触才对别人显形。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visible At last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/gifts).
  * A translation of [Visible At last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598010) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



”来吧，Stevie ,"Bucky劝诱。“就一个提示？”  
  
Steve皱眉，把双手猛的插入上衣口袋。“别管它，Bucky，那应该是隐私。”  
  
他哼了一声。“O'Malley神父说的。“  
  
”是我妈 _和_ 你妈说的。“  
  
Bucky向下看他自己的前臂——在Steve看来一片空白，但Bucky很明显看见了什么，因为他的嘴角上扬。  
  
“真是个好名字，”他叹息，瞥了Steve一眼。“你和Edith谈上了？“  
  
”没有！“Steve大喊，觉得不够，又重重打了一下Bucky的肩膀。Edith Abernathy 从幼儿园起就开始迷恋Steve——天知道为什么。她总是在他生病的时候带曲奇和浓汤给他。她很....好，但不是 _命定的那一个_ 。  
  
Bucky躲开了他的拳头，咯咯笑，Steve把袖子撸起到前臂。  
  
ANTHONY简短的写在上面——扁平的银字，像一道疤，大方块字体。剩余的是：EDWARD STARK ，那被衬衫挡住了。他每天都感谢上帝你灵魂伴侣的名字只有触碰才可见。O'Malley神父大概对Steve的灵魂伴侣是个男孩会有什么话说。  
  
Bucky回到Steve的身侧，依旧咧嘴笑着。他们走了几步，突然说。“Natasha。那是她的名字。”  
  
“Bucky，”Steve试图不脸红。他在说的真的是非常，非常隐私的东西。  
  
但Bucky并没有停下。“你应当知道，因为你是我最好的兄弟，如果你遇见了她，你可以把她指引给我。“  
  
Steve吞咽。”好。“他把手覆住他的前臂。但他没有说Anthony的名字，Bucky也没有再问过第二遍。  


 

 

****

  
  
这不是第一次Steve盯着Howard Stark。以前，在世界博览会上也见过，他有些不好意思。如果Howard有兄弟或表兄弟，他会不会愿意把他介绍给Anthony呢？瘦巴巴，破碎的Steve，太弱以至于不能参战。Anthony会说什么？他会怎么想呢？  
  
因为Steve就像知道东升西落那样知道，Anthony肯定是为战争出力的一分子。他必须得是。所有的男人，甚至有些残疾的人都得去海外打仗——好吧。所有除了他的男人。  
  
现在，Steve终有一个机会报效祖国了。Erskine的实验明天举行，Howard Stark 匆匆走进医疗部进行最终测验。他摆弄的那机器明天必须精准。  
  
紧张的都快颤起来了，Steve等Erskine和医务人员走出视线才问，尽力装的很平常，“你认识有叫 Anthony的么？“  
  
“嗯？”Howard看向他，被分散了注意力，接着又回去草草在本子上记下个标注。  
  
Steve吞咽，试图用另一种方式问。“你看起来很像我在布鲁克林认识的一个人。你有什么表兄弟叫Anthony——？”  
  
这次Howard才把注意力转向他，笑了笑。“抱歉，孩子。我是独生子，唯一的一个。现在，伸展你的左臂，我来测臂长。对，就是这样。“  
  
咽下失落感，Steve配合。再问会引起疑问，如果任何人知道有一个男人的名字在他的手臂上，他们就会选Hodge作为实验对象，而不是他了。  
  
_这很好_ 。他告诉自己。我将来会在 _我帮的上忙的时候遇见他的。我深信不疑。_  


 

 

****

  
  
  
Steve把有peggy照片的指南针放在他的仪表盘上。挡风玻璃看到的是一片白白的冰，被暗蓝色的海水所撕裂。  
  
他想死的感觉是会很痛，还是就像入睡那样。

冰更近了，无线电切断了。他的目光看向窗户，再看向指南针，最后看向他的手臂。Anthony的名字  
  
_我很抱歉_ ，他想， _为了在没有遇见你之前就离开，为了所有的一切_ 。  
  
飞机向下撞。  


 

 

****

  
  
  
Tony Stark刚两岁四个月十五天，他自己数的。他已经知道很多单词了——大多数都很重要，在他看来，探寻新的，特别的单词是一个令人惊喜高兴的事。  
  
“我知道这些！”他得意得合不拢嘴，指着桌上一张泛黄的剪报。  
  
他的爸爸坐在椅子里惊奇的盯着他，差点打掉他的酒。他不知道Tony在图书馆，因为Tony真的非常，非常安静。有时他的父亲因不想被打扰而喊叫。  
  
他的父亲现在起身了，大概是去叫Jarvis。抢在他之前，Tony再一次指着报纸，又指着他的前臂上，在那那些字准确的显现出来，整齐的银色草书。“那是我灵魂伴侣的名字，“他宣称。  
  
Jarvis 告诉了他所有灵魂伴侣名字印记的事，甚至把自己的给Tony看——现在已经看得见了，是墨黑色的，因为她已经遇见他的妻子Anna了。  
  
他父亲嘴里的香烟掉下来，有那么一秒钟Tony以为他的爹地为他骄傲，因为他没说话，只是盯着他。  
  
然后，“MARIA！过来！“  
  
接下来就是嘈杂的喊叫了，他的妈咪让他写下这些字，因为只有tony可以在前臂上看到，然后他父亲说的让Tony知道他从不应该说那些话。  
  
最终，Howard说，“你知道那意味着什么？他还活着——如果他死了那些字永远都不会形成——”  
  
“噢，Howard，可能是个巧合，”Tony的妈妈说，把Tony抱起来。他的他的脸埋在她的肩上——她很少抱他，他真的得好好享受这一刻。  
  
“名，中间名，姓都一样？我自己看过Rogers的签名。看起来是这样么，孩子？”Howard拿起了另一张纸。有个憔悴面孔的穿军服站在上面。 4-F红章刺眼的盖在上面。最底端是签名——和Tony手臂上的一模一样：STEVEN GRANT ROGERS。  
  
不确定自己是不是闯了祸，Tony点头。  
  
“哈！”Howard喊叫，“一定是血清让他活着——我们只需要找到他，而且上天保佑，我们会的！我得打给Obie——要安排搜索队。“他风一样跑了出去。  
  
”妈咪，“Tony低声说，“我灵魂伴侣的名字不好么？”  
  
他很惊讶——又有点感激——当她把她抱得更紧。但她接下来说的像是浇了一桶凉水。“你永远不能把你手臂上的名字告诉任何人。甚至Jarvis也不行。编个名字说。你听懂了么？“  
  
Tony是两岁四个月又——他察看了时间发现过了午夜——十五天大，但就算这样他也知道说他灵魂伴侣的名字是其他什么人的也是不对的。错到骨子里去了。  
  
”为什么？“他问。  
  
她把他抱紧，接着放下了他。没有手臂的环绕，Tony觉得很冷。她的手镯碰的叮当响，这不是 Tony第一次注意到她手臂光秃秃的。她和爸爸不是灵魂伴侣。  
  
Maria看着他的眼睛。“因为如果人们知道他还活着，他们会有疑问。有些甚至会想找到他。你理解么？”  
  
那很蠢。如果他走失或被绑架了他爸爸会造些什么来找他。他当然知道。但他的妈妈那么认真的看着他，她平时一般完全不看他，这让Tony点头。  
  
“如果我不想说这是谁？没人能让我说出口。“他是个Stark 。他的爸爸说他们的骨子里像铁一样硬。  
  
她的笑容颤抖。“就是这样，亲爱的。要不撒谎，要不别告诉任何人。”  
  


 

 

****

 

 

 

  
数十年后

 

 

 

****

  
  
  
  
Steve Rogers盯着他的手，在油亮反光的黑桌子上轻轻紧握着。未来的每一个东西都是油亮的，或说是干净的。人工制造。  
  
如果Bucky在这，他肯定会感到惊讶。可以调节明暗的窗户，那么小而薄的可以装进口袋的手机。但一切都觉的.....淡去，无声，在经历时代广场五颜六色的闪光冲击后。他不确定他准备好面对整个世界。  
  
Fury把他说服带回了神盾。一些穿着制服的好心人概要的告诉他过去几十年发生的事，还问了一些他并未准备好回答的问题。他感觉怎样？他理解到底发生了什么么？他在哪？他有什么问题么？  
  
问题？他有无数个。他一个也没有。  
  
他把左手转过来。他灵魂伴侣的名在银色的皮肤上闪现。  
  
自从Bucky坠落后，Steve只感觉到了暴怒，恐惧，和报复心。他整个生活——70年——失去他，落在后面的冲击并没有以为的那么大。大概过一会就会感觉到痛苦了。他不知道。  
  
“Rogers队长，你在听么？”  
  
Steve向上看向桌子对面上将恼怒的脸。他又在一个会议上。他不知道这是第几个。为什么上将胸前有那么多装饰？当然，不可能全是金属质地的，他分心的想着。  
  
“是的，先生，”他撒谎。他听到了一些神盾的孩子们说美国队长从不撒谎。他不知道他们从哪听来的。  
  
那个上将—— Ross？好像是这个名字——坐回椅子，好像他已经说完了。他 _大概_ 已经说完了。  
  
“我认为，”屋子里的第二个男人开口。他代表世安理会，不管那词是什么意思。“我们应该给队长时间来缓冲。神盾有资源——“  
  
”军方有全面的医疗设备，“Ross看向Steve，”和第一线的心理专家。“  
  
Steve炸起了毛。他的脑子很好。毕竟他只是有点被惊到了。  
  
“恕我直言，Rogers队长的事件已经独特到归神盾管了。“  
  
”他属于军方。“  
  
”我质疑那有什么区别，“房间里的最后一个开口。Fury。他用完好的那只眼看向Ross。Steve仔细环视过一遍，Fury的身体语言——指出Pierce和Fury是一队的，他们不怎么喜欢Ross。那很好。Steve也不喜欢他。  
  
他昨天就决定，如果神盾提出邀请，他就加入。  
  
门突然滑开。Ross，Pierce和 Fury看向走进来的那个人。  
  
Steve眨眼。  
  
那个男人比平均身高矮了那么一丢丢，穿着大概是现在流行的西装——紧密裁剪，有深红色扣子的衬衫，量身定做的花大衣。他大步——几乎大摇大摆走进来——然后从红太阳镜下撇了Steve一眼。  
  
那一瞥让Steve猛的摇晃起来，他不知道为什么。  
  
“Stark，”Fury咆哮，Steve的心抽痛。“你在这干什么？”  
  
_Stark_ 。  
  
那人转向Fury，他的笑很尖锐。“你在监管我的东西？很明显我爸爸自己的搜索队找到了一些你们试图掩藏的东西。“  
  
”是神盾发现——“  
  
”啊哈。“那人故意把背对向Fury来侮辱他，走近Steve。他伸出手。“Anthony Edward Stark。叫我Tony。“  
  
那像是一个重击——Steve没看其他人，但感觉得到他们的惊讶。没人会用全名做自我介绍。  
  
他看着有人慢慢反应过来了。有趣的是，那是Pierce，他大喊，“阻止他——”  
  
但Steve已经起身，用右手握上Anthony的手—— _Tony_ 的手，坚定有力。“Steven Grant Rogers，“他说。热流涌过他整个身体，从他们的手到他的脊柱，又穿过他的四肢。他太专注于看向tony温暖的棕眼睛了，但从他皮肤的瘙痒知道他的银色印记已经变成黑色了——别人可以看得见了。Steve又加上，”很高兴终于遇见你了。“  
  
”严格来说，“Tony说，”我比你等的时间还要长。“  
  
”好，这下操蛋了，“Fury吐出。  
  
就像那样，Steve这才又重新感觉到剩下人的存在了。更多的是，他感受到了Tony藏在自信和炫耀下控制的担忧。Steve处在危险中，他的灵魂伴侣用感觉告诉他。他们都处于危险中。  
  
Tony又与Steve视线相交了一秒，接着转向屋子。“我们要走了，”他宣布，就好像真有那么简单一样。  
  
果然，Ross火气大了起来。“Rogers属于军方。”  
  
“Blonski也一样，Harlem会告诉你那是怎么来的。就算有人疯狂到要给你另一个超级士兵，Rogers队长也只签了四年的服役，在70年前，“Tony打断，他的声音坚定。“如果你不信任数字，我会让我的律师给你再算一遍。”他看向Fury，完全忽略了Pierce。“你也不会得到他。他还没和你签合同——”他转向Steve寻求进一步确认。  
  
“我没有，”他同意。  
  
“作为灵魂伴侣，我有法律权利带走他。“  
  
Steve这才意识到他仍紧握着Tony的手，在公共场合下。但他一点也不关心了。他又紧握了一下。Tony紧握回来。  
  
Ross的声音就像他的那样坚定，‘你真的觉得你能走出这里？“  
  
”来试着阻止我们啊，“Tony回答。”说真的。我可以来用这些数据来进行下一次升级。“  
  
没人接话，那很好，因为Steve感受得到Tony有一部分在虚张声势。  
  
Tony握紧Steve的手，他们一起走出了房间。没人从座位上起身。没人叫他们停下。  
  
通向大街的门就在眼前了。和他终于遇见的灵魂伴侣手牵手，Steve从未感觉这么强大。  
  
“我，”Steve想着，看着他们穿过前厅走向外面，“和一个非常有趣的人是灵魂伴侣。”  
  
“你得拥抱新世界，”Tony快速回答。“我是其中的推动者和创新者。希望你学的快，队长。“  
  
”叫我Steve，“他说。  
  
”Steve。“Tony的笑只是一闪而过，但他的眼神.....很温柔。Steve有一种感觉，Tony喜欢在公共场合盛气凌人的装样子，他只有在私人时间才退去面具。  
  
接着他们走向一个......站在人行道中间的红金色人样的东西，一堆钦慕者围着它。在Tony走近时，那东西打开了一个口，Steve意识到那是......盔甲？像是中世纪的骑士。  
  
“我觉得，”他说，“我知道你什么意思了。”这就是拥抱新世界，Steve有好多要补的呢。  
  
从他醒来的第一次，Steve发现他向往未来。  
  
几分钟后，站在盔甲的靴上，手环着“钢铁侠”的腰部保持平衡，Steve又瞥了他的手臂一眼。Tony的名字，现在永远都会对世界可见了，就像以前对他可见那样。  
  
他想，无论还有什么在等着他，未来都会变好的。  
  
THE END


End file.
